homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111915-Froggy-P♥ison
allodicTemperament AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 21:17 -- AT: Heeeeeey AC: LORREA AC: LORREA _S THAT YOU AT: Yes AC: MY BEAUT_FUL JADE LORREA AC: oh wa_t _ don't need to yell _n text AC: _'m a po_sonous frog. AT: What AT: I mean AT: Of courrse you arre AT: You're whateverr you want to be? AC: _ AC: no lorrea th_s _sn't a game AC: _ knocked nyarla out earl_er you m_ssed _t AT: Oh AT: That's grreat AT: How harrd did he hit the grround?? AC: so hard he got ko'd. AT: That's not that much forr him AT: But AT: Why arre you a frrog AC: _'m cursed. AC: _'m cursed to be a frog. AT: What AT: Why AC: _'m ser_ous AC: _ don't know AT: Did you kiss a frrog with a contagious currse AC: _ th_nk _t's because _ fucked around for too long AC: Oh no but _ made m_lo's other h_vemate k_ss me and she fa_nted AT: You're not supposed to do that ALLONE, Carra. AC: _t was great AT: Wait, reallly? AT: You're just that good AT: ;) AC: ;) too bad _t doesn't work on you AT: We coulld allways trry again AT: Maybe it was a flluke AC: yeah now that _'ve got my foot_ng around you AT: Was that alll that it took? AC: yeah _ th_nk so. AT: So not that I'm one to think it's undeserrved AT: But what did Nyarrlla do THIS time AC: _ don't know the whole of _t because _ got teleported _nto here on acc_dent by l_bby. AC: but _ th_nk he made a deal w_th horrorterrors. AC: _ don't know what those are, but _ wouldn't descr_be them w_th words l_ke 'good'. AT: What AT: He did what AT: What?? AC: _ th_nk? AC: _ know he d_d that. AT: But AT: ... Welll AT: I mean AT: That kind of setllles that AT: He's assurredlly an idiot with a deathwish AC: yeah probably. AC: he's even more broody than usual lately. AT: Of courrse he is AC: _ spent so long on your planet enjoy_ng peace and qu_et and wrestl_ng that _ forgot there was a horde of drama." AT: Maybe I shoulld just llet Aaisha know how stupid he is AC: go for _t, dude. AC: _ don't care anymore th_s _s _nsane. AT: I mean I don't know AT: Honestlly I've stopped carring about him too AT: It's when he starrts thrreatening LLESS worrthlless peoplle that I get concerrned AC: he's just gonna keep mak_ng h_mself an _ssue. AT: Yes. AT: Frranklly I wonderr if I shoulld have taken LLibby up on herr murrderring him offerr AC: _ would've. AC: also here m_lo took th_s. -- abradantCombatant AC sends frogfriends.png Nyarla and Carayx as frogs. So, y'know. Cobalt and Red dart frogs. -- -- allodicTemperament AT receives frogfriends.png -- AT: Why is therre a cute frrog next to one that'd llook betterr in boilling waterr AC: because m_lo was tak_ng the p_cture. AT: Welll he needs to get betterr at taking picturres. AC: yeah, my bad. AC: _'ll wa_t unt_l we're alone and then send frog self_es just for you. AT: I'm not entirrelly surre that that's quite necessarry AT: I mean, welll AC: good. AT: Not that I'm REJECTING yourr amphibian sellfies AC: _ can't take p_ctures _'m a frog lmao AC: k_ll me AT: Noooooo. AT: This is the worrst possiblle devellopment. AC: _t really _s AT: LLike as farr as things that arre totallly horrriblle this is cllearrlly the worrst AC: yeaaaah. AC: frog_f_cat_on _s uh. AC: low there. AT: I mean at lleast yourr thinkpan seems to mostlly be intact AT: And allso being ablle to chat is good AT: Hopefullly it's not perrmanent AT: It frrogablly isn't AC: well AC: yeah AC: fuck you for that pun AC: that was enough to make me croak AT: Just forr that? AT: ;) AC: f_ght me _rl AT: Oh, reallly hopping right to it~ AC: no please don't _ don't want you to become a frog too AT: Ribbit. AC: don't you dare AT: Riiiiiibbit. AC: _'ll croak you. AT: Oh I'm scarred AT: Ribbit AT: Oops AC: no don't _'m hopp_n mad AT: Ribbbbbbit. AT: So AC: lorrea pls. AT: How is it being so cllose to the grround? AT: :) AC: f AC: FUCK AC: YOU'RE F_NALLY TALLER THAN ME AC: TH_S _S A FUCK_NG ATROC_TY AT: Oh don't be so shorrt temperred AC: A M_LL_ON DEATHS _SN'T ENOUGH AT: Is this what being the talllerr one feells llike AT: It feells llike AT: A llot of nothing AC: wow. AT: I hope you enjoy being shorrt! :D AT: Telll the grround I say hi. AT: Orr AT: Ribbit, I guess AC: _'m gonna cry AC: _'m gonna cry froggy tears and you're not gonna be able to do anyth_ng about _t AT: Noooooo AT: Don't you DARRE AC: already done AT: Damn. AT: Oh welll AC: _'m _n the shame cage AC: _n m_lo's house. AT: What AT: You're in a cage AC: yeah _ told m_lo _ was gonna do naughty th_ngs w_th cous_n maebee and he took offense to _t. AT: Carra arre you wixing fllushed forr the human's human llusus. AT: Waxing, even AC: no _'m teas_ng h_m. AT: Okay good AT: Carrry on AC: try_ng AT: Do you need hellp~ AC: yes AC: wa_t no! AC: _ can tease h_m on my own. AC: when th_s ch_ck wakes up she's m_ne. AT: Okay but keep it to teasing AT: I have dibs! AC: f_ne, f_ne. AC: _ won't f_n_sh her off. AT: Wink? AC: w_nk AT: Anyways AT: I allmost murrderred a human AT: And then didn't, yet AT: I'lll give them a bit llongerr to prrove that they're not absollutelly worrthlless AT: They werre alll pallefllirrting with me afterr that, too AT: Humans arre weirrd. AC: they're alr_ght _ th_nk. AT: I don't know AT: Maybe you got the good ones AT: Can I trrade alll THRREE of mine forr you AT: It's just me herre AT: I'm the onlly trrolll AT: Hellp AT: They're allso alll guys AC: hot. AT: No AC: but. maybe. AT: I am not attrracted to squishy pink horrnlless alliens AT: They're weirrd and crry too much AC: same. AC: these ones seem k_nda lame tbh. AT: Yes. AC: m_lo's cool _ guess. AC: cous_n's hot. AT: I mean of courrse AT: Anyone that you're into must be AC: are you compl_ment_ng yourself somehow. AT: ;) AC: that's hot. AC: that k_nd of self-esteem _s attract_ve. AT: Welll, grreat AT: I'm fulll of it AC: awww sh_t. AC: you seem _t! all burst_ng from the seams w_th conf_dence l_ke _'m burst_ng from the seams w_th FROG PO_SON. AT: Ribbit AC: d_e AT: I'm trrying AT: But no matterr how harrd anyone trries it just isn't WORRKING AC: you're too full of l_fe! AT: Perrhaps AT: At lleast I'm not too fulll of FRROG POISON. AC: _'ll f_ll you w_th froggy po_son AC: ;o AT: ;D AC: _'m gonna qu_t gett_ng sl_me on my phone, bby. AC: _'ll see you aga_n somet_me soon when _'m not croak_ng at you. AT: Allrright! AT: ♥ AC: ♥! -- abradantCombatant AC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:55 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx